prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Now You See Me, Now You Don't/@comment-75.159.40.70-20130902223143
I watched this episode nearly a week later then everyone else. I tried not to search PLL on the internet in case of spoiling A's identity for me. However, the other day, my friend and his younger brother were at my house and his younger brother was on my computer, on facebook. He was scrolling down and there was a picture that said "EzrA" with the "A" being in red font. So A's identity was basically spoiled for me, however, after I watched it, I saw how some people made mention of Ezra being A was leaked in the promo, so I guess I wasn't the only one. Secondly, here are my theories concerning this episode: Ezra met Alison in Rosewood sometime during the summer of 2009. Ali lied about her age. While in Cape May, Ali thought that she was pregnant with Ezra's baby, which angered Ezra because a) she was underage and b) she was pregnant. Ali starts hiding out as Vivian Darkbloom to track down Ezra and know where he is 24/7 in order to keep herself safe. This whole time, all of that crap that Ali did as Vivian was actually to find Ezra, not A, for if you really think about it, Mona's A stuff was really amature and both Ali and Mona knew that Mona would never do anything too serious as A (aka murdering people). When Mona saw Ali in that flashback in UnmAsked, Alison was in fact watching Ezra, not Mona. On the night of the murder, Ezra gets a hold of Ali and hits her with that shovel. He burries her alive, thinking she died. Grunwald saves Alison and takes her to the hospital. Alison is afraid however and she escapes. However, Alison isn't only afraid of Ezra. She is also on the run from her mentally insane twin, Kourtney Karadashian! lol no I'm just kidding, Courtney DiLaurentis. Courtney escapes from Radely that night and she heads to the DiLaurentis house because she wants to kill Ali as well. Courtney meets Ezra and they bond over their hatred/obsession for Alison. They decide that they will find Alison together and kill her. Courtney and Ezra find an Ali look-a-like and kill her. Since they are A, they hire Wilden to change the autopsy report to claim that the body is Alison's. After Mona gets sent to Radely, Ezra and Courtney decide that they will become the new A. However, they want to play it smart this time and cover their tracks, unlike Mona. So they create a corporation called Shobby, that is meant for "specializing in clothing wear". With this corporation, they hire Cece Drake to take control of Mona's A-Team. Even here, they try to be extra careful in what they are doing and they get Cece to wear a mask whenever she gives orders to Mona, Toby and Lucas. They also pay Cece anonymously so Cece herself doesn't know who she is working for. That is why Cece was spying on Ezria in 4x11. Ezra and Courtney are torturing the girls as A because they think that Ali will return to help the girls if they torture them enough.